


Heal My Fever

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must rest, Aomine-kun.” And even though he's sick, he's still a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal My Fever

“You must rest, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said as he put the damp towel on Aomine’s forehead.

“Today,” Aomine said, his voice was rough and he felt like he sounded like a frog. “I must interogate that case and bring the files to the prosecuto— _cough!_ ” He coughed.

Kuroko sighed and patted his head. “You must take the day off,” he said.

Aomine shook his head and he felt dizzy. “Um… I think you’re right, Tetsu.”

“I’ve called my workplace too that I’m taking the day off to take care of you,” Kuroko said as he stood up. “Please wait a minute, I’ll bring you soup.” And went to the kitchen.

Aomine smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. It was just like when Kuroko caught a cold and Aomine was scared because Kuroko’s pale skin became even paler at night and became red when the morning came. He sweated a lot and looked helpless. Aomine took the day off to take care of Kuroko. So, maybe today Kuroko wanted to return the favor.

“Aomine-kun?”

He heard Kuroko call him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kuroko carrying a bowl of soup.

“Open your mouth, I’ll feed you,” he said as he spooned the soup.

Aomine smiled before he opened his mouth and let Kuroko feed him.

The orange sunlight that went through the window dropped on Kuroko’s small feature. Colouring his pale skin. A bead of sweat went down from his cheek towards his neck. His Tetsu was always beautiful like this. Even more beautiful when he gave all his attention to him.

“After this, you can sleep again,” Kuroko said.

Aomine said nothing as he saw Kuroko’s face. He got up from the bed and made Kuroko’s eyes widened in shock.

“Aomine-kun, lay down,” he said as he set the bowl aside and pushed Aomine back to the bed but Aomine stayed still.

“No,” Aomine said, hugging him tight and let his head drop on Kuroko’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover. “It’s better like this.”

“But you’re heavy,” Kuroko said. “And you haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“But I don’t want to eat anything but you,” Aomine whined as he pushed Kuroko down on the bed and towered over him. He kissed him and bit his lips.

“Aomine-kun, your fever is…” Kuroko’s words were trailed off when Aomine started to move his lips downwards, Kuroko’s neck, licked it. Kuroko groaned.

“Forget it,” Aomine said, lifting the hem of Kuroko’s shirt. “I hear that ‘doing it’ can heal fever, Tetsu, let’s try it.”

“No way. A-Aomine-kun… stop!”

Aomine just laughed softly and continued to devour him even though his head hurt.

—

The next morning, Kuroko caught a cold ( _his cold_ ), and Aomine took care of him to return the favor.


End file.
